His House
by Sarafina Knowles
Summary: Set five years after the epilogue of HP7, the intertwined Potter and Weasley families are buzzing with life- and what happens when the Potters are invited over to the Weasley's for the arrival of Rose's new boyfriend... who happens to be Scorpius Malfoy?


**His House**

**Summary: Set 24 years after the final battle at Hogwarts was won and Lord Voldemort was killed, life is buzzing for the intertwined Weasley and Potter families, and what will Ron do when his beloved daughter comes to dinner with her boyfriend... who happens to be Scorpius Malfoy?**

**Hey everyone! This is a sort of cute, random oneshot that I got an idea from a piece of HP fanart that was in Spanish LOL. Enjoy!!!**

**__________________________________________________**

**T**here came a soft knock on the door.

"That must be them!" Hugo gasped to Lily.

Harry and Ginny, who were helping Hermione cut up carrots and cucumbers for the salad, glanced at each other and then at Hermione.

"I'll get it!" James called.

"Is that really your _sister_?" Albus whispered to Hugo.

Harry quickly let the knife slip onto the counter as he walked with Hermione and Ginny out into the living room, where all the kids were gathered, munching on crackers and talking about... well, whatever kids talked about.

"James, play nice," Harry said in a warning voice to his eldest son.

James just glanced at his father with an amused chuckle and opened the door. Ron, who had been in the bathroom, came out, his hands still slightly wet from the faucet, and he wiped them on his pants when he went to stand by Hermione, Harry, and Ginny.

"Bloody hell- is that _them?_" Ron asked suddenly.

"Ronald!" Hermione reprimanded him. "Language!" She gestured to Lily.

Ron ignored her and just stared at the door. Harry stared too, and Ginny and Hermione exchanged an exasperated look.

Finally, James got his hand on the handle of the door and slowly opened it, the wood creaking just slightly.

And there, standing at the Weasley steps, was a pale, white-blond boy standing beside a very pretty red-head who resembled Hermione strongly. Behind them was a pointed-faced man with white-blond hair as well, only his had receded. And next to him was a slightly shorter woman with a pretty face and long raven-black hair.

"The Malfoys," Ron muttered.

There was an awkward silence, and finally the pale-faced boy spoke up. "Hello," he finally said. "May we come in?"

The red-headed girl next to him touched his hand encouragingly, and Harry noted with amusement that Ron stiffened beside him.

"Course," Ron managed.

He nodded and gradually they all stepped into the house, the last being Draco, who shut the door after his family.

"Can I take your coats?" Hermione asked quickly, stepping towards them.

Draco blinked at her, and took off his coat, taking his wife's as well, and handing them to her. "Thank you," he said roughly.

When everyone's coats were sorted out and everyone had gotten something to drink, Lily, Hugo, and Albus went upstairs to find the kittens that had just been born, and James finally followed them, looking increasingly disgusted to see his cousin, Rose, with a Malfoy.

Ginny, Hermione, and now Draco's wife, Astoria, were continuing to prepare dinner, and meanwhile Draco, Ron, and Harry were all standing around in the living room by the crackling fireplace. A tabby cat peered out at them from behind the couch, and padded over, meowing loudly and brushing against Draco's ankles.

Draco glanced down at her and reluctantly bent down, rubbing her ears.

"So..." Harry said, blinking.

Rose and Scorpius, who were sitting on the couch next to each other, glanced at each other and then at him. Ron kept twitching, and looked like he wanted very much to sit between his daughter and Draco's son.

Everyone looked at him, and Harry blinked again.

"So... Scorpius," he said. "You're in... er... what year at Hogwarts?"

Scorpius glanced at Harry, and Harry felt an odd shiver when those familiar gray eyes looked at him. "Fifth," he said smoothly. He looked over at Rose and she smiled gently at him. She began to reach over a hand to place it on his chest, but Ron began coughing and she reluctantly pulled away.

"So... Rose, you're in the same... year... as Scorpius?" Harry concluded.  
Rose nodded, tossing her head-full of silky red hair over her shoulder, eyes sparkling. "Yes. Scorpius and I have been friends for awhile, and he just suggested it to me last week that we-"

Ron began abruptly making a noise that sounded like a dying frog, and the cat skirted off, startled.

Rose glared at her father, and Ron looked up innocently.

Draco, who had silently been watching with a cold look on his face, glanced at Harry, and Harry blinked, wondering if this attempt to strike up a conversation was fruitless. "Draco," he finally said. "Um... what do you do, now?"

Draco stared coldly at him. "I own a shop in Knockturn Alley," he said. "A trading shop."

"Excellent," Harry said lightly.

Ron was a little red in the face, and Harry glanced at his friend, nudging him.

"That's nice," Ron said stiffly.

Rose and Scorpius glanced at each other, and Rose took his hand, getting up. "Mom," she said turning to the kitchen, a bit more loudly than needed. "I'm going to show Scorpius my room."

Ron looked like he might have a heart attack, and he jumped at Rose. "I really don't-"

"Relax, dear," came Hermione's voice from the kitchen. "Let Rose do what she likes."

Rose smiled sweetly at her father, and Scorpius nodded politely to him before they hurried up the stairs, Rose whispering and giggling, Scorpius smiling slightly.

After they were gone, the only sound was of the knives chopping and the glasses clinking and the woman's voices from the kitchen.

"How do they get along so bloody well?" Ron muttered to Harry, still glaring at the spot where Rose and Scorpius had disappeared.

"No idea," Harry replied from the corner of his mouth.

Draco had lost interest in Harry and was now looking around the walls, which were crammed with paintings that were whispering excitedly and curiously to see the infamous Draco Malfoy standing in Ron's,_ Ron's,_ household.

"I told Scorpius that it was a right down stupid idea," Draco finally drawled. "I mean, after all, he didn't want to get intertwined with this Clan. But he didn't listen."

Ron blinked. Harry hastily took a drink of his butterbeer.

"How's the Ministry, Harry?" Draco finally asked, looking back at him and taking a sip of his drink.

Harry swallowed. "Er- quiet, yes, very quiet. The occasional cracker, but not too much these days." Harry noticed Ron's eyes wandering to Draco's arm, and Harry found himself wondering the same as his friend: What ever happened to the Dark Mark?

Draco narrowed his eyes at them and cleared his throat. "And what do you do, Ron?"

It was very odd to be spoken to so formally from the boy Harry once loathed, and Ron was probably thinking along the same lines.

"Er- I'm an Auror."

Malfoy blinked at him. "Nice."

They fell silent again, and Harry felt so agitated. His minds drifted back to last night at his house...

"I got a call from Hermione today," Ginny had said while setting the table for dinner. Lily and Albus had been upstairs watching a movie, and James had been in his room, tending to his owl.  
"Really?" Harry had asked, who had been watching the Muggle news with apparent lack of interest. He had turned around from his spot on the couch to look at her.  
"Yes. She said that she got a very interesting owl from Rose at Hogwarts..."

Harry had shut off the TV and walked over to Ginny. "Is something wrong?" he had asked quickly.

"No, I- I don't think. It's just that- well... Rose is now dating Scorpius Malfoy, and they're coming to dinner tomorrow night to get the family accustomed to each other. And it's simply polite, you know," Ginny had added.

Harry had frozen and gone red. "Malfoy? You mean- you mean Draco's son?" He had been incredulous.

"Well, there aren't any other Malfoys at Hogwarts, now, are there?"  
Harry had stood rooted to the spot for perhaps ten minutes, shocked.

"Anyways, Ron went berserk, crashing things and alarming the kids. Hermione had managed to calm him, and I mean, I know it's Draco's kid, but if Scorpius makes Rose happy, we should be happy for her."

Harry had gotten over the first wave of shock, and had said, "Imagine what Ron would do if they end up married."

Ginny had laughed and said, "Well, I imagine he'd run himself through a wall and he'd go to St. Mungo's, and when we visit Crazy Uncle Ron, it'd be at some mentalist institution there."

Now, Harry couldn't help but feel annoyed as well. He wished Rose had gotten feelings for some other boy, _any_ other boy... but _Malfoy?_

"Dinner's ready, dear!" Hermione called from the kitchen, bringing out trays of delicious-looking ham and turkey and potatoes and corn and bread and veggies. But somehow, the heaps of food that Ginny and Hermione had so patiently prepared seem dull after the arrival of Harry's old foe.

"Brilliant," Ron muttered. Hermione cast him a severe look before going back into the kitchen and Ginny came out, carrying some cups.

"Would you call the kids, Harry, dear?" Ginny asked.

Harry had nodded and scooted over to the foot of the stairs. "KIDS!" he hollered, cupping a hand over his mouth. "DINNER!"

There came a sudden furious pattering of feet, almost as if a herd of Thestrals were galloping downstairs, and Lily, Hugo, Albus, followed by a glum-looking James and a delighted Rose and Scorpius taking up the rear.

"Get seated!" Ginny called, bringing out a carton of butterbeer.

Everyone scrambled to their seats among the cluttered table, and finally the adults sat down.

Hermione was at the head of the table, with Hugo at the other end, whispering something to James, who was sitting next to him. James was sitting next to a cold-looking Draco, and his wife Astoria was next to him. Then came Rose, who was beaming at Scorpius, and he himself looked rather uncomfortable under Ron's scrutinizing stare, who was sitting across from him and next to Hermione. Next to Ron was Lily, and then came Harry, with Ginny next to home, and finally Albus next to his mother.

Overall, it was incredibly packed, and rather quiet. Harry, who found himself sitting across from Draco, noticed that everyone was having a face-off with one of the visitors, and he cleared his throat, glancing at Ginny. "Er- I suppose we should, er-"

"Pray," Ginny finished lightly for him. She held up her hands, and Albus took one while Harry took the other. Harry grasped a hand with Lily, who grinned at him, and Lily took hands with Ron, who took Hermione's hand. Hugo and James just blinked, looking like they were flat-out not holding hands with each other, and the three Malfoys looked like Ginny had just suggested they rip out their eyes and eat them for dinner.

"You hold hands!" Lily whispered to Draco, under the innocent impression that he did not know what to do, and Harry and Ron held back a snort of deep amusement.

Draco fixed her with a stony glare and glanced at Astoria, taking her hand, and Astoria hesitantly taking Rose's, while Rose easily took Scorpius's. Hermione and Scorpius exchanged a look, and reluctantly took hands. Meanwhile, Hugo and James had grudgingly taken hands, but James was making no move to touch Draco, and Draco did not seem particularly offended by this, as he wasn't about to touch a Potter, either.

"I'll start," Lily offered, clearly unfazed by Draco's earlier hostility.

"Okay, sweetie," Ginny agreed with a soft smile.

Lily closed her eyes, and Hugo, Albus, Rose, Astoria, and Hermione all did the same, but Ron had his eyes peeled, and James was scowling at Draco, as if thinking that, if he closed his eyes, the infamous Malfoy would do something to his family.

"Thank you for this food... and watch over those without any food." She glanced at Harry, and he remembered that everyone had to say something they were thankful for at dinner.

"Er- thanks for a good day," he said hastily.

Ginny said she was thankful for the winter holiday coming up, and Albus said his thanks for his pet cat, which he had just gotten for his birthday from Harry and Ginny. Hugo reluctantly said thanks for family, and James jokingly said he was grateful for friends and family. Harry tried to swallow a grin when it was Draco's turn to say something he was thankful for.

Draco blinked incredulously at them, as if half-wondering if they truly expected him to do this, and finally, glaring at the table, said, "Thank you for... for... family," he muttered. Ron coughed suddenly, and Harry would have sworn that it had been a laugh in disguise.

Astoria quietly said she was grateful for warmth, and Rose, to Ron's deep dismay, said she was grateful for boyfriends. Scorpius, in turn, said he was grateful for girlfriends, and Harry believed he did not imagine the look of mutual disgust that passed between Ron and Draco for a brief moment. Finally, Hermione said she was grateful for family, and Ron finished the prayer, with a muttered, "Thanks for the food."

Finally, the incredibly awkward moment passed, and everyone released hands, somewhat relieved.  
Immediately, dishes clinked and small talk arose, and the awkwardness was not quite as bad, but Harry still sensed it, clinging to the air like a nasty smell.

"So Astoria," Hermione said, neatly cutting a piece of turkey. "You work at Hogwarts, am I correct?"

"Yes," she replied, and Harry was taken aback at how gentle her voice was, for being a Slytherin graduate. His thoughts briefly returned to his school days, and he faintly remembered a girl named Daphne Greengrass, talking about her younger sister, Astoria. He realized that this must be her, and he absentmindedly wondered whatever happened to Pansy Parkinson.

"What do you do?"

"I am the new Ancient Runes teacher," she said softly, brown eyes smiling.

"Er- how nice," Ron said, sounding forced. Harry, however, had taken a liking to Astoria- she had that Slytherin look, naturally, but she so far was like a saint, compared to her husband, who was currently staring James, having something of a face-down.

"I don't believe I have any of your children, though, just the cousin...Victoire," she added, her eyes passing over the clan of mixed Potter and Weasley offspring.

"Yes, that's right," Ginny replied, smiling and taking a forkful of cooked carrots.

"Rose was right," Lily said suddenly, speaking to Scorpius, who looked a little surprised to be talked to by the young girl. "You _are_ kind of handsome."

Rose blushed and Ron spit out his green beans, with Draco staring out the window as if he was telling himself he was anywhere but at the Weasley house, and Harry looked quickly at Ginny, who looked embarrassed.

"Er- thanks?" Scorpius replied, making it come out as a question, and glanced at Rose, who just smiled sweetly at him and took his hand under the table. Ron was staring like a hawk at Scorpius, and James, Albus, and Hugo were snorting into their mashed potatoes, trying not to hard to hide their laughter.

"I think we need some rules," Ron finally growled, and Hermione looked quickly at him.

"Ronald, dear-"

"Not now, Hermione," he replied, staring at Scorpius. "Now, when does the winter holiday end?"

"Two weeks," Rose said quickly.

Ron made a growling noise. "I'm going to ask Neville or someone to keep an eye on-"

_"Ronald!"_  
"I think it's sweet that Scorpius has found someone," Astoria said hesitantly, taking Draco's hand. Draco glanced at her, and Harry was taken aback when he saw the tiniest hint on fondness in Draco's eyes when he looked at her.

"Me too, dear," Hermione said, smiling at her daughter. "I think that you and Scorpius should have your freedom."  
Rose beamed at her mother, and Harry grinned at Ginny.

"Hermione, the whole point of this dinner was that I get to know the..." Ron blinked. "Boyfriend." He sort of said that like some people might say, "snot-covered tissue", and Lily giggled.

"Then ask him some questions," Ginny told her brother, exasperated.

Ron took a deep breath.

"I believe," Draco spoke up, "I came here to get to know the, ah, girlfriend. So, since I am a guest, I believe it would be fair for me to start?"

Ron opened his mouth, and there was a kicking noise, and Ron winced painfully. Hermione looked away innocently, but Harry caught her eye, and she smiled just slightly. "I- er- _ow_... alright," he said hoarsely.

Draco looked like he could have chuckled, and then looked at Rose, brows raised. "Do you two plan to... sit... together?"

"I already have," Rose said simply. "Scorpius has some good friends."

Ron looked like he was about to blow a fuse, so Hermione hastily asked, "You sit with your friends too, of course?"

"Of course," Rose purred.

Draco blinked, his gray eyes swirling. "Does the whole school know?" he asked in a quiet voice.

Harry knew that Draco would be rather embarrassed if word got round that the famous Malfoys were now mixing with the Weasley clan.

"Not the _whole_ school, father," Scorpius broke in.

Draco just stared at his son with a look of deep disapproval. "Very well," he decided, sitting back. "I'm finished. You may now interrogate my son," he said towards Ron with sarcasm.

Ron blinked, and shot an uncertain look at Hermione. "Well..."

"Have you two snogged yet?" Lily asked eagerly, looking excited and sitting on her hands.

Scorpius exchanged a look with Rose, who just turned a brilliant shade of pink. "Well... Lily, we _are_ boyfriend and girlfriend..."

Harry wondered if it would have been a good idea to take the knife away from Ron, as he was now violently slashing his chicken leg with it and not looking at Scorpius.

"Lily, stay quiet," Ginny reprimanded her daughter quietly, who just grinned. Harry couldn't help but smile, too.

"Have you _slept_ together?" James asked, a mischievous look in his eyes. Albus slapped a hand over his mouth to keep from chortling. Ron's knuckles went white on his knife, and Harry exchanged a look with Draco, the two fathers, for once, mutually horrified.

Hermione and Ginny gaped at him, and it was suddenly James receiving a sharp kick, this time Hugo serving the blow.

"The Potter children are going to find themselves locked up in their rooms for the next month if they do not _close their mouths!_" Ginny said loudly, staring acidly at James, who just grinned.

"May I ask a question?" Hermione asked quietly.

Scorpius and Rose nodded.

Hermione's brown eyes gazed at them, and murmured, "Are you happy?"

Rose smiled gently at her mother, and even Scorpius looked rather touched.

"Yes, mother," Rose replied softly. Scorpius nodded slowly.

Hermione stared at Ron. "Then that's all that matters."

Draco was staring at Scorpius, his expression mingled between several things Harry could not quite place.

They continued to eat, and the awkwardness, which had become so choking, slowly melted away, and pretty soon everyone was talking easily with those around them. Draco stayed rather quiet, but engaged in a few conversations.

After an hour and a half, Ron seemed to have calm down a bit, even talking grudgingly with Scorpius, and the whole time, Harry could not miss the look of pleasure on Rose's face, and the somewhat disguised look of contentment on Scorpius's face.

Finally, everyone finished their dessert (pudding, cake, pie, and ice-cream, all made from scratch by Ginny and Hermione... and some help from their wands, of course), and talked for a little while. Finally, the old clock in the living room chimed eleven times, and Lily looked exhausted, with Albus looking rather tired as well.

"It's getting late, Astoria," Draco said finally.

"Yes," Hermione said briskly. "Hold on, let me clear the dishes." She easily got out her wand and muttered something, and the dishes were instantly cleared. Huge stared at the empty spot before him in awe.

Everyone began to get up, and Ginny sent Harry to go get the coats. As Harry was walking up the stairs, Rose was walking outside with Scorpius to wish him a goodnight in private before he left with his family, as she had spent the day with him.

Hermione's and Ron's bedroom had beautiful glass windows that outlooked the driveway and the forest beyond that, and he could not help but see Rose laughing at something Scorpius had said, and he took her hands, pulling her into a kiss.

Harry smiled slightly, reminded of him and Ginny when he was younger, the coats still on the bed.

Suddenly there came footsteps, and Harry looked to his right to see, to his surprise, Draco standing next to him, hands in pockets. He was watching his son and Rose as well, and they stood in silence for a second.

"I think Rose is an alright kid," Draco finally said, his voice quiet.

Harry was uncertain as to why Draco was being so honest with him, and glanced over at Draco. For a moment, he was pulled into the past, twenty-four years ago, when he had saved  
Draco's life three times in the final battle at Hogwarts, and the brief time when he had become allies with Draco to stay alive. With a little jolt in his stomach, Harry realized that, in opposite dimensions, in one where he had been sorted into Slytherin, maybe, just maybe, he and Draco would have been friends.

After all, Draco wasn't half bad. For a Slytherin.

"Scorpius seems alright, too," Harry replied, clearing his throat.

They were quiet again, and suddenly Draco took his coat from the bed, grabbing Astoria's. "I've got them," he said shortly, stepping out and glancing back at Harry. "Bye," he said roughly.  
Harry blinked and looked over at Draco, and their eyes met for the briefest second before he began descending the stairs, his normal scowl replaced on his face.

Harry blinked and slowly followed, watching Astoria and Draco leave, wished hearty goodbyes from Ginny and Hermione, and a short "bye" from Ron, and the door opened, Rose looking rather despondent as she left her boyfriend with his family. All of the kids seemed to have disappeared, and Rose slowly walked downstairs, a little smile now on her lips.

The door shut, and Harry walked down the stairs, where Ginny looked exhausted and slipped into Harry's arms. "That was crazy," she murmured.

Harry smiled softly and kissed her forehead fondly. "I think Rose is pretty happy, though, so it was worth it."

"You did good, Ron," Hermione told her husband gently, taking his hand and walking with Ginny and Harry to stand at the window, watching the three Malfoys mount their brooms and take off into the ink-black night.

"That Scorpius looks shifty, if you ask me," Ron grumbled. Hermione just laughed and kissed his cheek.

The two couples, four old friends, stood by the window, looking out quietly, their eyes swirling with their own thoughts. Harry narrowed his eyes slightly and a crooked smile grew on his mouth.

"You know," he said. "I think that they're not too bad."

Ron just sighed and grunted, and Hermione smiled slightly.

Suddenly James hopped down the stairs, and joined the four adults. "You know, Uncle Ron," he purred. "That Scorpius isn't too mean. He would make a nice son-in-law, don't you think?"

"That's _it!_" Ron bellowed, racing after James, who let out a howl of laughter and began diving among the furniture, ducking from his furious uncle, while Harry, Ginny, and Hermione looked on, laughing.

**Hope you liked it, and seriously, if you read this, I LOVE getting reviews!!! :)**


End file.
